1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to equipment for resecting bones during implant and prosthetic surgery so as to match a pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During certain types of orthopedic surgery, there is a need to cut or resect away part of the bone to a desired shape. For example, in the case of grafting a donor bone section to replace a diseased bone section, portions of the donor bone joint must be shaped to resemble the diseased bone joint as much as possible.
As another example, a tibial plateau prosthesis may be implanted in the leg of a user while retaining an existing femur. In that case, the existing femur must be resected to match the tibial plateau of the prosthesis as much as possible.
In the prior art, this is handled using high speed bone cutting or resecting equipment. A surgeon primarily relies on a visual comparison and skillful use of the equipment. The surgeon may also make molds to assist in performing the resection.